the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Rough Night
| writer = | starring = | music = Dominic Lewis | cinematography = Sean Porter | editing = Craig Alpert | studio = | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 101 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20–26 million | gross = $47.3 million }} Rough Night (released in some countries as Girls' Night Out) is a 2017 American black comedy film directed by Lucia Aniello (in her feature debut) and written by Aniello and Paul W. Downs. It stars Scarlett Johansson, Zoë Kravitz, Kate McKinnon, Jillian Bell, Ilana Glazer, Paul Downs, Ty Burrell, and Demi Moore, and follows a bachelorette party that goes wrong after a male stripper dies. The film was released in the United States on June 27, 2017, by Columbia Pictures, received mixed reviews and grossed $47 million worldwide against a production budget of about $26 million. Plot In 2017, four friends, Jess, Alice, Frankie and Blair, bond during their first year of college at George Washington University. A decade later they plan a reunion as Jess is about to get married to her fiancé Peter, and Alice decides that the four should spend the weekend in Miami partying. By this point, Alice is a teacher, Frankie is an activist with two criminal convictions, Blair is a real estate agent in the middle of a bitter divorce who still has conflicting feelings over her past relationship with Frankie, and Jess is a state senate candidate whose campaign is hampered by the fact that the general public do not find her relatable, despite her altruistic policies. Once in Miami, the four are joined by Pippa, Jess's friend from her semester in Australia. The friends get high and party at a club and then Frankie decides to hire a male stripper, Jay. When Jay arrives at the door, he makes Jess uncomfortable with his aggressive talk. Alice decides to take a turn and jumps on him, causing them to both fall and Jay to break his neck on the corner of the fireplace, killing him. Before they decide what to do, Jess takes a call from Peter and mentions during her panic that her friends hired a stripper and she is confused, before Alice destroys her phone and Blair confiscates the others to prevent anyone making calls until they can determine their next move. Peter takes this to mean that Jess is leaving him and decides to race down to Miami to convince Jess to take him back. The friends purchase a burner phone and call Blair's uncle, who is a lawyer. After telling him they moved the body, he tells them that, while they may have gotten away with accidental death if they had made the call immediately, they could face up to fifteen years in prison for tampering with the crime scene unless no body is found. The friends decide to dispose of the body by throwing it into the ocean. After doing so, they realize that their neighbors, Lea and Pietro, have a security camera that may have caught them. They send Blair to get the tape, as the pair had previously expressed interest in a ménage à trois with Blair, only to have her discover the cameras do not work after she has had sex with them. By this point, the body has washed up on the shore and they must come up with a new plan to dispose of it. A police officer, Scotty, knocks on their door and Frankie knocks him out after he gropes her, only for the friends to realize that he was the actual stripper they had ordered, leaving them to wonder whom they killed. They use Scotty's car to try to dispose of the body again only to return home defeated after a car accident when the car goes over a speed bump too quickly. Then when Alice finds out Jess invited Frankie and Blair to a bridal shower over her, Jess verbally berates her for her obsessive clinginess and storms off to prepare for the consequences. At this point, Detectives Frazier and Ruiz arrive and tell the women they are not in trouble, as the man they killed was a violent criminal who had been on the run from the police. As they interrogate the women, Pippa realizes that the detectives are actually the accomplices of the man they killed when she spots the TV displaying all three men as suspects in a jewelry robbery. Realizing that they are caught, Frazier and Ruiz tie the women and Scotty up and threaten to shoot them. Jess meanwhile has missed most of the drama due to being upstairs taking a shower in preparation for her mugshot. Realizing what has happened, she manages to subdue Frazier using hairspray and handcuffs when he comes up to search for the diamonds, and Alice kills Ruiz as he prepares to kill Blair. Frazier returns, having freed himself from the handcuffs using the key, only to be run over when Peter, high on the drugs he took to keep him awake on his roadtrip to Miami, crashes through the front of the house, killing him. Jess reaffirms that she wants to marry Peter and the two wed that weekend. Frankie and Blair decide to reunite as a couple and Alice hooks up with Scotty. Pippa confirms that the police have dismissed all charges as their victims were all criminals, and the deaths can be excused as self-defense. Jess receives a call from her campaign manager revealing that these events have caused her approval rating to go up significantly with the voters after capturing dangerous criminals; in addition to her new reputation as a party girl has helped make her more relateable to voters. In a post-credits scene, Jess and Peter drive Alice home after a night out. Alice enters her apartment and looks for something to eat. She pours pasta into a pan, and discovers that there are diamonds mixed in with the pasta—the same diamonds that Jay stashed in their house for safekeeping. Cast Production On the strength of Aniello's success with Broad City, the film was the subject of an intense bidding war, of which Sony Pictures Entertainment was announced as the winner of in June 2015. The script was among the 2015 Black List of unproduced scripts. Aniello has referred to the movie as "a comedic version of The Big Chill". In December 2015, Scarlett Johansson joined the film to play the lead role. In April 2016, Zoë Kravitz joined the film, with the rest of the main cast announced the next month. Principal photography began in August 2016 in Saddle Rock, New York. In late September 2016, filming was taking place in Mount Vernon, New York. The film was originally titled Rock That Body but was renamed to Rough Night, possibly due to copyright issues. Dominic Lewis composed the film's musical score. Release Rough Night was scheduled to be released on June 23, 2017. It was then moved up a week to June 16. The studio spent about $35 million on promotion and advertisements. Reception Box office Rough Night grossed $22.1 million in the United States and Canada and $25.2 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $47.3 million, against a production budget of $20 million. In North America, the film was released alongside All Eyez on Me, 47 Meters Down and Cars 3, and was initially projected to gross $10–14 million from 3,162 theaters in its opening weekend. However, after making just $3.4 million on its first day (including $700,000 from Thursday night previews ), weekend projections were readjusted to $9 million. It ended up debuting to $8 million, finishing 7th at the box office. In its second weekend the film grossed $4.7 million (a drop of just over 41%), finishing 8th at the box office. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 45% based on 161 reviews, with an average rating of 5.29/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Rough Night s gifted stars are certainly good for some laughs, but their talents aren't properly utilized in a scattered comedy that suffers from too many missed opportunities." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a weighted average score of 51 out of 100, based on 40 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "C+" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it a 66% overall positive score. References External links * * Category:2017 films Category:2010s black comedy films Category:2010s buddy comedy films Category:2010s female buddy films Category:2010s LGBT-related films Category:American black comedy films Category:American buddy comedy films Category:American female buddy films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American films Category:Bisexuality-related films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films about death Category:Films about vacationing Category:Films scored by Cliff Martinez Category:Films set in 2006 Category:Films set in 2016 Category:Films set in Miami Category:Films shot in New York (state) Category:Lesbian-related films Category:LGBT-related comedy films Category:Stripping in film